Your choice, My desicion
by vampiregirl42
Summary: When Christian and Rose fall for each other, they fall HARD. With Lissa not under control of her body, and jealousy running lose, things happen that will change thier lives forever. Schemes. Jealousy. Love. Dont mix. R&R PLZ!
1. Falling for you, HARD

RPOV

I could believe that this was happening. How could I fall so hard for someone that had a girlfriend and that person was my friend?

But somehow I did, and I knew that he belonged with me, and that I will get him.

His eyes, I loved his eyes, and his hair, it just looked like silk, I wanted to run my hands trough it. He was a moroi, so this was forbidden, but it was even more since he was a royal, everyone knew him, they all knew that he was there; they just decided to ignore the fact.

I knew I had fallen hard for him, Christian Ozera.

CPOV

How, how was this possible? I knew she loved me, but I just didn't love her, I loved her best friend, the bad-ass, the dhampir.

I had to end this, I just couldn't be with her anymore, I just couldn't be with Lissa anymore, I just didn't love her.

I loved _her_, the one who was a bad-ass dhampir, and was extremely sexy, Rose, Rose Hathaway.

Me and Lissa were walking to her dorm, she was going to practice spirit with Adrian, maybe _she_ will be there.

I walked in the door, and sure enough she was, and so was Adrian.

"Sorry Liss, I just sort of busted in here without thinking, I mean you should keep the door locked." She got up from the couch and hugged Lissa.

I looked at her with a smirk on my face.

"Hello flame boy," She smiled her man eater smile, I just wanted to kiss her right there, why did she do this to me?

"Hathaway,"

"Since I am in a good mood today, I won't force you to hug me."

"Oh please Rose, your like my sister, come here." I hugged her, but then threw her over my shoulder.

"What are you doing!?" She screamed.

"Annoying you, is it working?" I smirked, I really honestly liked this position, her on my shoulder.

"Hell yeah,"

"Good," I walked over to the bed and threw her down on it, I smirked. But really what I wanted this to be instead of just a teasing thing, I wanted it somehow to be real, like joking with my girlfriend, wow. That had a good feeling Rose Hathaway my girlfriend. But it would never happen, I just knew that, she was meant for me yes, but will she ever realize it?

I looked at Lissa, and she was smiling, she turned and started practice with Adrian.

Rose, had got off the bed and went into what seemed the kitchen, Lissa had a special room, with extra stuff just because she was the last Dragomir.

Rose leaned against the counter thinking, about what? About me?

I looked for cups to get myself water, I don't know why I was looking for them, I knew where they were, they were behind Rose.

I must of have been staring at her, because all of a sudden she looked at me like I was crazy, I didn't blame her.

"Uh, what you looking at?" She had wonder on her face, but in here eyes I saw hope, and love, for whom, me?

"I…had to…um…get a cup for some water." Why was I so nervous?

She nodded and took out two cups from the cabinet. She handed me one, and she went to the fridge to get water, she took it out and poured us some.

I just looked at her, she was maybe the most beautiful thing in the world, scratch that, she was the most beautiful thing in the world.

She looked at me staring at her, and my gaze went from her face to her lips, please don't get mad if I do this Rose.

I took a step closer as if getting some thing, and then when I got a napkin from behind her, I just couldn't take it anymore. I leaned down as if to get something again and kissed her.

It must of surprised her because the water fell on the counter with a bang, and I heard shuffling in the other room. Once she started to react, she wrapped her hands around my neck and pulled herself closer. I wrapped my hands around her waist and pulled her closer, if possible.

Then the door band open, they must of heard the glass fall and they stopped, we broke apart, and Lissa had shock and hurt on her face, I could only imagine my best friend making out with my girlfriend and he kissing her back.

Rose saw Lissa's face, and she instantly regretted what we just did, it flashed over he features.

"Rose, why," Lissa whispered.

"Sorry Liss, but how could I tell you that I was in love with _your_ boyfriend?"

I had let go of her waist, and she let go of my neck. Talk about awkward….

"Christian." Lissa sobbed.

"Sorry Lissa,"

"Who…made…the first…move?" She sobbed even harder.

"I-

"I did," Rose interrupted.

"Rose, but you-

"But I did," She was trying to save my ass.

"Rose, can I just talk with you a minute?" Lissa asked, holding back tears. "With everyone else out," She glared at me.

Rose nodded, and Lissa and Adrian walked back into the other room, leaving us alone.

"Rose, you know I did it,"

"But I was about to,"

"What?"

"I was about to kiss you, but you just beat me to the chase."

"Why are you taking the blame?"

"Because she will murder you, and she won't bring you back, and if she does it will to murder you again, trust me I know her, all she will do is yell at me at the most."

"Fine, here," I handed her a piece of paper, it was from a collection of thoughts, just thoughts.

RPOV

He handed me a piece of paper, it read,

_Thoughts of…well me. _

_She just doesn't seem to get it does she? I try to break up with her a million times, but even if I did what would I do? _

_Would I go off and do what I want, or will I just have to keep looking at her from a far. _

_Rose, why can't I just love you? Why can't you just love me? _

_Rose has a impeccable body, her eyes are a deep chocolate brown, that just seem to melt me every time I look into them, her hair is like silk, beautiful perfect silk. And I love her, not Lissa, her, Rose, Rose Hathaway, the bad-ass herself. _

I let out a small giggle; I guess I was a bad-ass. I knew I had some tears in my eyes, and I looked at Christian, he had a worry expression on his face, like I was going to say something horrible about it. I continued reading,

_I know that she is for me, I just don't know if she will ever notice it, I mean with her Russian mentor, and Ivashkov, she could easily chose them over me. I was just plain and she was……wow, just wow. I knew back in Spokane that I felt something for her, I just didn't know what. Of course she was my friend and I guess that I was just worried, but it wasn't that it was love; I loved her then and didn't realize it. From that point on whatever I did with Lissa, just didn't seem as right to me as it did with that simple twisted kiss on her neck. _

_I cant be with Lissa anymore, I just had to be with Rose, end of story, but how would Lissa react if I told her that I loved her best friend, and how would Rose react? _

_But I really don't care what Lissa think, I love rose Hathaway and that is all that matters. _

_I. Love. Rose. Hathaway. _

_~Christian Ozera~_

_P.S. Why did I fall so hard for you Rose?_

I looked up at Christian and I had a smile on my face.

CPOV

What does it mean when you just basically told your true love what you think about her and she has tears in her eyes and is smiling?

I looked at her nervously.

She leaned up and kissed me on the lips, I didn't expect it, but after about second I kissed her back.

"I love you," I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too," She whispered right back. She did love me, and I love her.

We let go of each other and Rose walked into the other room.

RPOV

I walked in and saw the last three people I wanted to see right now, Dimiti (Who was pissed), Kirova, and my mother.

Oh shit, I am dead.

**Okay hoped you loved it!!! Please R&R PLEASE!**

**~Naomi~**

**P.S. More reviews that faster I write!**


	2. Vailissa or what?

DPOV

I couldn't believe this, I wouldn't believe this, and how could my Roza kiss the Ozera kid?

How could that kid cheat on Lissa, with her best friend, and she doesn't even care.

Rose stood in front of us, she knew why we all were here, but Lissa didn't tell us. We figured it out, well in a sense, Adrian told us.

"Rosemarie what happened here?" Kirova asked Rose, an angry tone in her voice.

"Well nothing, I mean we are in the living room." Don't push it Rose.

I gave her a look that said 'you-know-what-she-meant-just-corporate'. She saw it and gave me a small nod and looked down.

"I kissed Christian," She whispered.

"You know the rules about female and male interactions around here, I will give you one day's detention with Guardian Belikov, let him do with you what he must." She looked towards me and I nodded.

"Okay."

"Good day Rosemarie, Princess," She nodded and yelled towards the kitchen, "You Lord Ozera will have detention as well with Stan Alto tomorrow. Good day."

RPOV

I was going to get it from both Dimitri and my mother, I was so dead.

**~Next day at detention~**

I walked into the gym where Dimitri said he would meet me, and surly there he was on the mats, just standing right on the middle, fists clenched.

"Roza," He said back turned towards me. "Do you love him?"

The question certainly surprised me, and yes I did love him, but I wasn't going to tell Dimitri that, so I stayed silent.

He turned and boy did he look pissed, he looked like if Christian was here right now he would kill him.

Someone walked in the door, I smelled what would be the intoxicating sent of smoke, smoke from a fire mixed with peppermint. He smelled so good, I turned and looked at him, and I looked at Christian.

"Did I mention Roza that Christian will be joining us today?" Dimitri growled.

"No," I whispered.

"Well he is, and what we are doing will be fun in a way."

"What are we doing?"

"Fighting,"

Oh shit, no not that, he would kill Christian and maybe even me.

I stared at him in shock, yes I could take him if I wanted to, but I might not be able to when he was this _angry. _

"Me and Rose first," Dimitri motioned me to come over to the mat, I did. His eyes showed hurt and jealousy, but his face showed anger, lots of anger. I knew I was dead.

I put my stuff down and got into fighting position, he did the same.

"Go," He made the first move and tried to kick me in the side but I dodged it easily and kicked him square in the chest.

He punched my side, god that hurt, and then I punched his nose, it sort of hit the lip because I was short and he was over a foot taller then me, but then it did split his lip, he touched it and looked. Well if he wanted to play rough, we were going to.

This just made him even more pissed, he kicked my chest and I went flying backward, I hit the world and blacked out.

CPOV 

Rose didn't get up as soon as she hit, she just lay there. I ran over to see if she was okay, I shook her but she didn't do anything but breathe.

Dimitri tried to push me out of the way to get to her, and when I looked at him I gave him a glare, he cared a lot about Rose but at this point I didn't care he had hurt her.

"Lord Ozera let me take her to the clinic," He ordered.

"Why you are the one who hurt her?" I picked her up and regret flashed across his face, worry and hurt were written all over it.

I started to walk to the clinic, it was a Saturday, so I couldn't say it was training, but how could I say it was detention?

"Come on Rose, wake up." I whispered to her, I kept whispering thing to her like maybe she would hear me. I walked into the clinic and Dr. Olenzki came running up to us.

"What happened?" She asked in a very slightly annoyed tone.

"Belikov kicked her in the chest, _hard._"

"I see, put her down on one of the beds. Where is Guardian Belikov now?"

I thought about it, and I came up with an answer I really didn't know.

"I don't know,"

"Well she is fine," She checked her over. "She can go when she wakes up, although she might be sore from the kick impact."

I nodded my head and about an hour later She woke up and we headed to Lissa's room, I had to end this with her, _now._

LPOV

I couldn't believe him, how he just kissed Rose like that! Yes, I knew that Christian made the first move because even the great Rose Hathaway can't lie to me straight.

Good thing that I forgave him and we still are together. **{She doesn't have a clue}**

I mean I love Christian with all my heart, and I know he loves me too, maybe Rose want lying and she did make the first move, probably, oh well I still forgave her too, I wouldn't know what to do if Christian ran off with Rose and not me.

There was a knock on my dorm door.

I opened it up and there stood Christian, he stood there uneasily, and just sort of looked at me, but not meeting my eyes, Rose was behind him.

I hugged him and gave him a kiss on the lips, all he did was stand there, not even hug me back.

I pulled his hand to come inside, and then Rose was pulled in too, weird I don't know how I did that.

"Hey, um, Lissa, I need to talk about yesterday with you." Christian said, with certain uneasiness in his voice.

"Sure," I motioned him and Rose to sit down, and they did. I was on the love couch and Rose and Christian sat on the other couch, until then I didn't notice they were holding hands, oh no, this cant be good.

"About what happened-?

"It doesn't matter all forgiven; I mean you really weren't going to leave me for my best friend right?" I looked at there faces, and they shared worried glances. "Right?"

"No, I was going too." He whispered.

CPOV

"What, no you can't leave me, she kissed you first!" She screamed getting up and pointing at Rose as if it was all her fault.

"Well Lissa I can," I tried to say as calm as possible, but I knew in a few minutes the calmness would be gone.

"No! You can't dump me for my best friend, for _Rose." _ She hissed Rose's name, as if she was swearing.

"Lissa, I can and I am going to, Listen I love-

"You what!? You love Rose, how could you do this to me Christian?! We were supposed to have children together and have a family, besides I am already pregnant!"

I was rendered speechless, Lissa couldn't be pregnant, no, and I couldn't be the father. I felt something move next to me, and a door bang, Rose was gone.

"You're…preg…preg…pregnant?" I stuttered.

"No, I just wanted to get her out of here,"

I couldn't believe that she did that just to get Rose out of there; does she even care for her anymore?

I got up and walked to the door, no more Mr. Nice Guy.

"Lissa we are over, done, through, finished, and whatever else you can call it. I love Rose, good bye." I turned and looked at her, she finally got it, her eyes filled with tears and she started crying, well she didn't listen before.

I walked out the door and practically ran to Rose's room, I had to see if she was okay.

When I got there and opened the door she was on the phone, crying.

RPOV 

Lissa couldn't be pregnant, maybe she was just trying to me, god I hope that is it.

My phone rang and I looked at the caller ID.

Lissa.

"Hello,"

"Rose, I want to let you know, that Christian and I are really together, in fact I am pregnant. Christian is very excited about it, and we are getting married."

"What," My voice cracked.

"And if you ever try to kiss Christian again, our friendship will be over, forever."

"Okay…I…won't…." I choked back my tears, he really didn't love me, and it was all a lie.

I heard my door open and prayed it wasn't the person who came in, Christian.

"And Rose, I don't want you to be my guardian anymore, okay?"

This just made more tears come out, this is what I have always trained for, to protect my best friend Lissa.

"Okay Liss,"

"It is Vailissa."

I just couldn't take it anymore and I hung up the phone and threw it across the room.

Christian came over and wrapped his arms around me, I pushed him away.

CPOV

Why did she just do that, push me away from her?

"Rose, what's wrong?"

"You and Lissa," She sobbed.

"What about us?"

"You should know! Why are you even here, should you be with your fiancée Liss- Vailissa?"

"Rose, I am not marring Lissa, I don't love her, she isn't pregnant, and she tricked you so you would leave." She threw herself on the bed and I came over and rubbed circles on her back, trying to soothe her.

"But still, she said if I ever kiss you again then she will befriend me! And now we are on such bad terms that I have to call her Vailissa! No one calls her that!"

"Rose," I whispered picking her up and holding her in my arms. "She wouldn't do that, no matter how mad she was at you."

"Really,"

"Yeah," I kissed her, I loved feeling the burn of her lips against mine, the rush of skin on skin contact, I hadn't realized I left the door open until now.

"Hello Rosemarie," Her voice was cold and harsh, almost speaking as with venom. "What are you doing with my boyfriend?"

Lissa.

I saw Rose's face grow with worry and fear, she couldn't lose Lissa I knew that.

She stood up, the tears all gone now, and faced Lissa.

"Vailissa," She said with the same tone as Lissa.

"Did you just kiss Christian for affection, or is it a new way of saying hello?" She said sarcastically.

"I _kissed_ him." She spat at Lissa.

"Rosemarie Hathaway I officially confirm that you are now-

"Get out." She interrupted. "Now."

"You can't ask me to get out; I am one of the 12 royal families, the last of the Dragomir. And all you are a dhampir, a dhampir soon to be guardian."

"Get out or I will make you."

"No."

"Fine have it that way." Rose walked over to where she stood about three feet from the door and pushed her to the ground. "Get out."

"Did you just push me?"

"Yes, I said get out."

"You didn't even say please,"

"Why would I say please?"

"Because I am your best friend,"

"Yeah you WERE my best friend, remember I am now officially not you friend anymore, or your soon to be guardian?"

"I will get you back Rosemarie."

"Bye Vailissa,"

"I am not done,"

"Yes you are," Lissa stood up again and Rose pushed her out into the hallway and slammed the door closed and looked it.

Lissa pounded her fists on the door, but Rose didn't as much flinch.

"Forget it Rosemarie Hathaway! You are never to be my friend again, you fithly little blood whore!" Lissa screamed through the door.

Rose opened it and punched Lissa in the face.

Oh shit, she was dead.

**Sorry for leaving it right there, I hoped you like it! How was it? Good? Bad? So-so? Tell me and R&R please!**

**And if you have any ideas tell me! {Isn't Lissa a bitch now? I mean Vailissa?}**

**R&R PLEASE!**

**~Naomi~ **


	3. Awakened and back again

Chapter 3

LPOV

She punched me! That little bitch punched me! I hate her so much, I mean she stole my boyfriend, she kicks me out of her room, and now she punches me!?

**I should just forgive Rose, I mean she didn't mean to fall for Christian, and he didn't mean to fall for her right? And the punch, I think I deserved it, I should have never called her a blood whore, that wasn't right when I know perfectly well she isn't. **

Oh shut up! I am in control of your body and mind you little brat! Soon you won't even be able to think without my help, face it Lissa, you don't have control I do.

**And who are you exactly? **

Avery.

RPOV

I can't believe that I punched Lissa, but she so deserved it. No one calls me a blood whore and gets away with it, even Lissa. But that was the thing, it wasn't Lissa, she would never say that, never the less to me, but who was it?

Lissa got up, and when I looked into her eyes they weren't Lissa's eyes, they were…oh god no…Avery. I swear she went insane along with her brother and her guardian.

"It is on," This came out of Lissa's mouth, but it wasn't her, it was Avery,

_Rose I don't mean it! It is Avery she isn't insane! Help me please! I forgive you, I forgive Christian! Just please help me! _

_Lissa, I will help you, just one thing. How did the hell she gets in your head and what the hell is she doing here? Can she hear us? _

_No she can't, that god for that. As for the rest I don't know, remember she always was a better spirit user then me, it was hard to take her and the rest of them down._

_Okay Liss, I need to tell Christian, and I will, just one more thing, try your best to get her out of there. She is going to try to climb her way to the top of the school, and push me to the bottom, try to take over sometimes and stop her, promise? _

_I promise, bye. _

_Bye. _

I stood there with a made Avery/Lissa staring at me, so I did what I did before.

I slammed to the door closed.

CPOV

She slammed the door again, what was with her?

She turned and looked at me with a very confused expression on her face, as if she didn't know why I was here, or what just happened.

"Avery,"

That was the one word I never wanted to hear again, she came and tried to kill Lissa, while Rose was in Russia.

Russia, when she brought Dimitri back with that stupid spirit filled stake.

_~* Flash Back *~ _

_She walked in the gates, but shyly, along with a figure we all thought we were never going to see again, Dimitri. _

_Oh Rose why did you have to bring him back, couldn't you have just killed him? _

_Rose please let me be dreaming, let him be dead, so I can have you, if you will ever accept me._

_She walked past me and looked into my eyes, I knew I loved her then, I really loved her. When she left, it hurt, and I just covered it up with all the bullshit about Adrian and Aaron, when truthfully I longed for Rose. _

_Her brown eyes seemed to stare into my soul, she was my other half, not Lissa, not anymore, I love Rose, and I always will. _

_Lissa I could tell was upset about her leaving but was hugging her all the same, why could I just go up and hug her tight like Lissa or at least like Eddie who got to hug her while I didn't, what the hell I might as well try. _

_~* End of Flash Back*~_

"She is back, and she is controlling Lissa." She whispered, I sat on her bed looking into her beautiful deep brown eyes, that just seemed to drown you.

"Oh damn,"

A crash came from outside, Rose grabbed her stake and slowly opened her door, what she saw shocked her, she stepped back, it was Dimitri once again a strigoi.

"No, the spirit wore off,"

"Why you don't like my true nature Roza?"

"I am not your Roza!" She jumped and tackled him to the floor, he turned the tables and soon he was on top of her.

I was there frozen, watching, watching my Rose terrified by what seemed like my worst enemy.

He whispered something to her, and then leaned his head down and bit her neck, she struggled to get up but the endorphins kept making her weaker and she was becoming paler by the second.

_**Christian goes help her!**_

I grabbed Rose's spare stake and scratched Dimitri with it, he screamed and turned away from Rose and turned to me.

I lit his head on fire, not knowing what else to do. Suddenly, I stopped, he ran off and I ran to Rose.

She was eerily still, no she wasn't, no she couldn't be dead.

I felt her pulse, it was scarcely low, he was going to drain her of blood, her would of killed her.

Stan was rounding the corner and he saw Rose lying on the floor, unconscious, this didn't look very good.

"There are strigoi in the building, Dimitri turned back into one somehow and bit Rose! You have to believe me!" I screamed.

"Are you sure?"

"Why would I drink for Rose?!"

He nodded and ran off, but just before he did he shouted, "Get her to the clinic now!"

I picked her up, she seemed lighter then she has ever been, really light, unnaturally light, I ran to the clinic, bursting through the doors.

"Oh my god, what happened!?" Dr. Olanski screamed and instructed me to put her on the cot while she ran off to get something.

I sat in the chair closest to her, holding her hand.

"Come on Rose hold on," I whispered.

She felt deathly cold, like is she was dipped in ice cold water.

"Rose please, I love you,"

Her breath was slowing, she needed blood, and she needed a lot of blood.

**Okay I know it was short, and I am sorry about that, but I just had to update! I promise I will tell you what goes on with the battle and who goes out and fights, and who dies, if someone dies! DUN, DUN, DUHN! R&R PLEASE!**

**The review button is getting colder, and so is Rose, update and spare their lives! lol! **

**~Naomi~**


	4. Authors Note

Okay hey guys! i know i am never on here anymore D: but i am going to rewrite any three or four stories you guys pick, just leave a comment. My writing has imporved tremendously, so if you liked the original you'll like the new version better(;

For all of my Posionous Rose fans out there i am most likly going to re-write it because this is my most popular story. AND IMPORTANT NOTICE: The new stories will be either replace the old one (i'll take the old ones down and replace it with the same name) or will be named StoryNameHere(Final Draft). You guys can chose outta the two choices and i'll make sure to do that and notify you!

Well thank you so much for reading my stories anyways! I love each and everyone of you nd really appreicate it! THANK YOU SO MUCH3 And if you guys do wat to read more i have my own writing and books on wattpad, my user name is GoneNeverForgotten ! :D So check it out if you want to!

Well thanks again! :D

~Naomi


End file.
